Ocean Blue
by wowwy66
Summary: It's the wedding day of two lovers meant to be. Eren has everything planned out perfectly, especially the surprise. (Eremin, AU were the Titans are all gone)


**Ocean Blue**

"Eren? You didn't tell me where we're going." Armin says quietly. You can hear the nervous jitters leaking into his voice and you just grin and reach over to grip his hand. His soft, pale hand, that's just as white as the rest of him, squeezes back and fits perfectly into yours. Your dark eyes meet his baby blue ones and you lean forward and leave a tiny kiss on his perfect little nose.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." You reply. The carriage ride is bumpy and, just like you asked, in almost complete darkness. The windows are covers, just like you requested, and the guests are already there. They're waiting. All they're missing is the bride and the groom.

Well, the groom and the groom.

You and Armin.

How it got to this point, you'll never understand. One day, he's your best friend, the next he's your boyfriend, your fiancée and finally, after seven years, he'll be your husband. It feels like a dream still, and your terrified of waking up and learning the Titans really never were defeated and the world is the same as it was a year ago: bloody and terrifying.

Now, the world is at peace.

You're free to marry your true love.

You're free to marry Armin.

You had planned this perfectly. It's Armin's first trip outside the walls, first trip into the great world that was opened to the public just a few monthes before. Cities and roads were quickly rebuilt, and it turns out the walls weren't too far from something very important that Armin didn't know about.

As the carriage pulls to a stop, your heart lurches with anticipation. "Armin? Close your eyes and for God's sake don't peek. Please? I'll lead you."

Hesitantly, Armin nods and you open the carriage door once his eyes are tightly shut. You lift him out and set him on the ground, taking both of his hands and caressing the knuckles with your thumb. "I love you." You kiss his forehead and watch a blush form that you'll never be tired of. "I love you too, Eren."

You walk him forward and smile as you see it. Your massive present to him, right there. People in formal wear and turned around, smiling and calling out. You them, your comrades and friends and fellow men at arms. Every single one, happy and proud. Every single one, smiling.

Except Levi. That was to be expected. Yet, even he seems to have a gleam in his eyes that's almost kind.

As you feel the ground get soft and the noise begins to become noticeable over the sounds of the people cheering, you step back and put your hand on Armin's shoulder. "You can open your eyes." You say softly.

And he does.

He doesn't say a word. The crowd goes quiet and all that is heard is the loud, roaring waves and the seagulls and the crash of the ocean. The beautiful, breathtakingly blue ocean, reflecting the perfectly clear sky.

Armin is silent and takes steps forward, hands clasped at his chest. He moves past the people, past the crowd, as if they weren't there. Even in the sand, he moves gracefully. He's so perfect. His hair blows in the ocean breeze. You follow slowly. "Armin?" You ask after a few moment of pure nothing.

And he bolts.

He's running, full speed, towards the water and then just jumping in, fully clothed. You're shocked at first, but then grin and run after him, laughing and smiling just because you hear his laugh, you see his smile, you feel his joy. You jump into the water after him and the warm salty liquids wrap around you as you swim toward him. He stands up in soaking clothes and holds his arms out, his face glowing in the sun. "Eren!" He cries. You jump at him and wrap his waist in your arms, lifting him up above you and spinning him. He laughs and falls onto you, his arms holding your shoulders and his smile against your neck. "I can't believe it!"

That's when you notice he's crying. "Armin?"

He looks up and smiles. His eyes glimmer with tears of unadulterated joy. "I just…I love you so much." He let out a tiny sob and tightened his grip around your neck. "Eren?"

You blink slowly. "Yes?"

"I do."

You smile, grin and nod. "I do."

And you kiss him. You kiss him and hold him and taste the salt and the tears and everything that is untainted _Armin_.

When you break apart you hear a splash and turn around to see Connie and Sasha jumping into the water and cheering. Next it was Jean, then Ymir and Krista. Reiner and Bertholt followed afterwards. Mikasa stood on the shore, dipping her toes and grinning.

On the shore, farther up, Erwin and Levi stand. You can hear them talking.

"Dammit, don't those idiots know the ceremony hasn't happened yet?" Levi grumbled. "They aren't married yet!"

"Oh, Levi." Erwin chuckled. "Don't you get it?" You look at Armin's bright, bright smile and kiss him again. "They don't need a ceremony or a piece of paper. They're already married at heart."


End file.
